1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a helmet cooling system and more particularly pertains to a system to cool the inside of a helmet during use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of known devices and apparatuses to cool a helmet is known in the prior art. More specifically, known devices and apparatuses to cool a helmet previously devised and utilized for the purpose of cooling a helmet when in use are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,135 issued to Hakuraku et al. on Jul. 3, 1984 discloses a magnetic refrigerating apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,334 issued to Nakagome et al. on Apr. 9, 1985 discloses a magnetic refrigerator. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,953 issued to Nakagome et al. on May 20, 1986 discloses a magnetic refrigerator.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe helmet cooling system that allows a system to cool the inside of a helmet during use.
In this respect, the Helmet cooling system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of a system to cool the inside of a helmet during use.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved helmet cooling system which can be used for a system to cool the inside of a helmet during use. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.